syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
18 January 1920
Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Tossers Humbles Oneida Five In Easy Style All-Syracuse Wins Easily From O.C.L; Locals Add Another Triumph To Long List Of Victories- Score 48 To 9; Billy Rafter Stars; Former Orange Athlete Scores 18 Points The undefeated All-Syracuse basketball team triumphed in a one sided game from the Oneida Community Limited five at the State Armory Saturday night by the score of 48 to 9. Even with the big score the local basket tossers played professional rules in which the visitors were supposed to excel. The pass work of the Syracuse five was near perfect and the accurate shooting of Rafter accounted for the local’s big score. Rafter starred in the first half throwing seven baskets from the field to which he added two more in the second half. Half of Rafter’s baskets were made after excellent pass work across the entire field by his teammates. The entire Syracuse team, with the exception of Tormey, had baskets to their credit in the first half and in the second half Tormey came back strong shooting four. In this period Schwarzer threw five, one being a sensational one-hand throw from the sidelines. There were very few fouls called. Both teams played exceptionally clean ball. Larkin, center for the visitors, played the most consistently for Oneida. He scored two of Oneida’s three field goals. During the entire game seven fouls were called on the All-Syracuse team, while only three were called on the visitors. Summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (4-0-8), Rafter, rf (9-0-18), Schwarzer, c (6-2-14), Crisp, rg (1-0-2), Casey, lg (3-0-6) TOTALS (23-2-48). O.C.L.: Keating, lf (1-0-2), White, rf (1-0-2), Larkin, c (2-0-4), Carroll, rg (0-1-1), Sanderson, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-1-9). ---- Glens Falls Five To Play All-Syracuse Visitors Have Won Eighteen Straight Games This Season; Play At the Armory; Fast Amateur Quintets Will Come Together Wednesday Night The Glens Falls basketball team, winner of 18 straight games this season, will invade Syracuse Wednesday night in an effort to break the winning streak of Wilbur Crisp’s All-Syracuse quintet. The visiting team for years has been recognized among the strongest independent aggregations in the state and has a record of 87 victories against 16 defeats in a period of five years play. The team played only nine games last season and those were staged with a patched up line, Waiters and Rowe, its strong pair of guards, being with the American army in Europe. This season Glens Falls has defeated practically every independent club in the eastern section of the state and won one game from the Mohawk team of the New York State league and two from the Amsterdam leagues. These are the only games it has played to date with league quintets. Coming to Syracuse, Glens Falls will be forced to take the same handicap that has proved too much for Mohawk, playing under the name of the Beechnuts of Canajoharie, and other strong clubs to swing. It is a professional basketball club and as such plays the rules adopted by professionals throughout the country in leagues and independently. The Syracuse management, answering what it sincerely believes to be a popular demand from its patrons who become interested in the game chiefly as spectators at Syracuse University, has established amateur rules as the governing principles of court play here. Glens Falls men do not know the amateur style of play and as a result, they will be under the same handicap as to the calling of fouls that Mohawk and other teams suffered. The Glens Falls boys are hopeful that Manager Crisp will meet them half way in the problem of solving this handicap and play one of the two halves of the game under professional rules. He granted this courtesy to the Utica league team when it appeared here and they feel they are entitled to the same consideration. They argue that this will be little, if any, concession on the part of Syracuse, claiming that Tormey, Rafter and Schwarzer have all played professional ruled basketball in years gone by and that Crisp also has had some experience in the game. Syracuse Post Standard- Champion Quintets To Meet Local Contenders All-Syracuse To Play Leading Court Teams In Next Four Weeks; Manager Crisp Books Strong Attractions For Local Aggregation-Series With World’s Champions Arranged With a record of nine straight victories the All-Syracuse team enters the second stage of the 1919-1920 basket tossing season facing a strenuous campaign of contests against some of the strongest basketball teams in the country. Manager Wilbur Crisp stated last night that he had arranged to schedule 4 games for the next month that will give the All-Syracuse quintet the sure test and decide whether or not the team is of championship caliber. Next Wednesday night at the State Armory the formidable Glens Falls team, winners of fifteen straight games, will oppose the locals. The Glens Falls combination is regarded as one of the strongest in the state and should give All-Syracuse a battle long to be remembered by the fans. Next Saturday night the famous Buckeye Giants of Dayton, O., champions of Ohio, will oppose the local aggregation. The Buckeyes have been sweeping everything before them to date, and in their invasion of eastern territory seek to annex the court championship. On Wednesday, January 21, the Cortland Sodality five probably will oppose All-Syracuse at the Armory. A game has been arranged tentatively. The following night in Buffalo Captain Jim Tormey and his mates are scheduled to play the Buffalo Orioles, world’s champions, in the opening game of a series for the state title. The Tuscarora Indians, a team composed of former Carlisle school stars, will be the opponents of All-Syracuse at the Armory on January 31, and on February 4 the Orioles, formerly the Buffalo Germans, will be the attractions in this city in the second game of the interstate series. Manager Crisp also is negotiating with the Centrals of Rochester, the Paterson Crescents, leaders of the Interstate League, the Alcos of Dunkirk, the Hewitts, Easter Brands and Lincolns of Buffalo, the Pittsfield quintet, the Flake Bed Tops and many other teams of note. A game has been booked for later in the season with the All-Detroit team of which Lew Castle, former varsity star, is a member. ---- Local Fives Win Easily From Oneida Ltd. Teams Completely outclassing the Oneida Community Ltd. quintet, the All-Syracuse five added another triumph to its season’s record by defeating the visitors to 9 last night on the State Armory court. A crowd of more than 1,200 witnessed the game. Starting out with a rush the All-Syracuse basket tossers quickly gained a comfortable lead on their opponents and by the end of the first half had increased it to 28 to 7. Rafter’s shooting of seven field baskets featured the opening session. Schwarzer came into the limelight in the final period, distinguishing himself by counting five field baskets and one foul goal. The locals found the Oneida aggregation the easiest of any that has faced Captain Tormey’s basket tossers to date, and the invaders were practically helpless before the baffling team play of the Syracusans. ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (4-0-8), Rafter, rf (9-0-18), Schwarzer, c (6-2-14), Crisp, rg (1-0-2), Casey, lg (3-0-6) TOTALS (23-2-48). O.C.L.: Keating, lf (1-0-2), White, rf (1-0-2), Larkin, c (2-0-4), Carroll, rg (0-1-1), Sanderson, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-1-9). Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 18 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey